Neko-Sitter
by ImmA-steGOsaurus
Summary: Because of Loki's stupid curse and Erza's threat, Gray is forced to take care of a certain pinkette. But Gray's quiet apartment is soon filled with screams, tears and a some confessions, as well, when Gray takes it a little too far. (Rated M for language and smut/ Warning: YAOI! Don't like, don't read!)


The ice mage huffed loudly while watching the small dormant creature lying silently next to him, on the bed.

He observed the small creature as it inhaled and exhaled, with it's mouth partially open; slightly revealing it's pearly white canines.

_How did I get myself into this mess?_ He groaned, turning he's head away, as he thought back to the events that occurred earlier this morning.

Honestly, the ravenette wasn't even planning to show up at the guild today, since he was completely drained from the huge mission he just came back from. But due to a certain blonde, he was practically dragged out of his small apartment.

Actually, the ice mage was planning to sleep all day, since he walked home alone from the guild at probably four in the morning – since he just came back from a huge mission. It was pretty late when he returned. He had flopping down onto the couch in his living room and just instantly fell asleep, without his clothes on, which he didn't recall when he had discarded them, – not like he slept with his clothes on anyways – and was startled awake only six hours later, to find a certain blonde knocking on his door.

The boy was barely awake, when he opened the door for her, and was quite unsure of what she was telling him.

It clearly made no difference to the girl in front of him that he was extremely tired from his mission and wanted to be alone. Otherwise she would have apologized for disturbing him and would've left him to be alone and sleep.

But to his misfortune, she didn't even wait to let him open his mouth to say something, like _'I just came back from a long mission and I'm really tired, so I'd prefer **not** to show up at the guild today.' _

The blonde had just grabbed his arm and dragged him off towards the guild, babbling on and on about someone getting into a fight, a spell and, he swore, for a second he thought he heard her say Natsu's name...

Gray groaned, realizing the pink haired teen had once again ruined something for him – his sleep.

He continued to follow the blonde – not like he had a choice, anyways. He swore he would pound the flame-brained idiot the moment he spotted him, for ruining his morning.

The guild was only twenty feet away when Gray could practically hear the commotions of the loud members of Fairy tail.

_'What was going on?'_ Was all Gray was thinking at the moment.

Just as Lucy went to grab hold of the handles to the guild door, the door was blasted open and a familiar man was thrown out.

Next to follow after that was the angry voice of the frightening Titania, making the ice mage slightly jump and stand up straight at the sound of her angry voice. "GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!"

Gray blinked as he recognized the orange haired male lying a few feet away from him. "Loki?"

"LOKI, YOU BASTARD! GET BACK HERE AND FIX THIS MESS BEFORE I MESS YOU UP!" The ice mage turned his head around to see the scary scarlet haired woman standing in the doorway.

She was extremely furious and looked like she might just murder the celestial spirit on the spot, for whatever the reason was.

"What happened?" The ravenette finally spoke, looking between the two and Lucy.

"I told you when I came to get you. Weren't you listening?" The blonde looked at the ravenette, raising an eyebrow.

Gray just shrugged, making Lucy sigh.

"Urgh, you are hopeless..." She began.

Gray wanted to testify and tell her he was tired from his mission, but he refrained from doing so and continued to listen to the girl speak.

"I was trying to read my book, alone, at the back of the guild. When this idiot decided to show up and tried to flirt with me. He tried to kiss me, at one point, but Natsu was thrown across the room, by Gildarts, and crashed into him. Loki got all upset and began to fight Natsu. They both were beginning to create havoc in the guild, so I went to go get you to stop them." The blonde glared at the lion, who was lying on the ground, smiling awkwardly at her.

"Why didn't you just bring out that little key of yours and poof him back into his world?" Gray huffed. He didn't understand why they needed him to stop this stupid little fight. They could've just solved it themselves.

"Cuz this bastard took it from me when I tried to close the gate!" Lucy practically growled at Loki, who almost cowered away as she did so; and the fact Erza was still standing dangerously close to him wasn't helping either.

"Tch..." Was the only response that came from the ice mage before he looked at the Titania, then back at Lucy. "Well, it looks like Erza's got this all under control, can I go now?"

Gray was really getting impatient and wanted to go back to bed. But he was trapped here because of some stupid little fight.

"Not just yet, Gray." The scarlet haired mage finally spoke again. "Not until this bastard gets back in there and erases that spell!"

"Wait, hold on! What do mean by spell?" The ice mage was confused one again. What the hell did Loki do to upset Erza _this_ much, anyways?

The blonde sighed and shook her head. "You really need to pay more attention when I explain things..."

The ravenette raised an eyebrow, questioningly. "And where's that flame-brained bastard? You said he got caught in the fight with Loki, and all I see here is Erza scaring the crap out of the celestial idiot."

"Why don't you go see for yourself." A tall figure spoke, as he leaned against the door frame. He laughed, in his awkwardly weird way as he looked up at Gray. "Gihi."

The ice mage was confused, what was the flame brain doing inside the guild.? Did Loki beat him up so severely that he got knocked out? No, Natsu was stronger then him. But then what was he doing inside?

As Gray made his way inside the guild, a sudden gasp escaped his lips when he saw a sight he'd never would've expected.

He could hear Gajeel laughing behind him. "The bastard was hit by Loki's spell or curse, whichever you want to call it, and was turned into this. He's got no magic in him, so he can't even fight. Well, without his flames, maybe he can, but I doubt it when stuck in such a strange situation."

The ice mage just stood there in shock, looking at this _changed_ version of the squinty-eyed dragon slayer he knew of.

The salamander had turned into a _neko_!

No, not fully. You know, with just the cat ears and the tail. Yeah, that.

Gray couldn't believe his eyes. Was he still lying on his couch dreaming? He pinched himself, just to make sure.

Nope, this was reality.

The ice mage just stood there in shock, watching as the pink cat ears twitched as Lisanna scratched them. His tail swayed as an involuntary _'purr'_ escaped his lips. The pinkette face turned red, as he did so.

"Ah! S-stop it!" Natsu blushed, swatting the white haired girl's hand away.

"Aww! But you're so _kawaii!_" The girl laughed while pinching his cheeks.

The blush on the boy's face deepened, making his face look as red as Erza's hair. "Lisanna!"

The girl just giggled at his misery before letting go of his sore cheek.

Suddenly a loud _'SMASH!' _was heard from outside, making everyone in the guild, including Gray, turn their attention towards the open guild doors.

The ice mage ran back outside to see the head of the Holy Hammer on the ground, barely a centimeter away from hitting Loki's crotch area.

The angered red head glared down at the celestial spirit, and spoke in a dark, threatening voice. "Change Natsu back NOW, otherwise I'll crush you!"

The orange haired male, sat there pale and frightened. He dryly, swallowed before speaking in a low, stuttery voice. "L-Like I said be-before, I can't change h-him back."

"And may I ask, _WHY NOT!?_" Erza was losing patience and looked like she'd murder Loki any moment now.

"It's how the spell w-works! He's stuck l-like t-that till the spell w-wears off." The celestial spirit tried to hold back a whimper as the requip wizard stepped closer.

But before Erza could hurt him, Loki vanished back into the celestial world, leaving his key behind.

This infuriated the red head. She quickly grabbed Leo's key and shoved it into the celestial wizard's hands, who stood five feet away from them the whole time. "Lucy! Call that bastard back so I can teach him a lesson!"

"Now, now Erza, relax! I'll punish Loki later. After all, I am his master." The blonde's face lit up, as she thought of the awful punishment she had in story for Loki.

The ice mage watched as the two talked amongst themselves, about how bad the punishment should be. He glanced over his shoulder to see the transformed dragon slayer lying on the floor, whining for Lisanna and Mirajane to stop tickling his belly.

"Tch...pathetic." Gray thought to himself then turned back to the two girls, who were bickering a few feet away from him. "Oi, now that all this bullshit is over, can I go back home now? I just came back from a mission and I'm pretty tired, so I'm going to get going."

As he started to walk away from the guild someone suddenly stopped him by grabbing onto his left arm.

He turned around to see Erza looking at him with that stern look of hers. "Not just yet, Gray. I need you to take Natsu with you and look after him."

Gray's eyes went wide. "What!? No way! I'm not a fucking cat sitter; I am _NOT _taking care of that bastard. After all he can take care of his self. He a fucking flame-brained dragon slayer, after all."

The dark, scary look in Erza's being had returned as she looked at the ice mage dead in the eye. "_**Gray...**_"

Before Gray knew it he was back in his small apartment, lying in his bed with the squinty eyes right next to him.

Natsu had passed out on the way to apartment. Who could blame him? The spell had drained him of his magic, so he was not only powerless but weak as well.

The ice mage had to carry him on his back the rest of the way, as the pinkette slept soundly.

Gray wished he could have just left him unconscious in some alley with other cats. He smirked to himself at the thought of Natsu digging through trashcans for food and fighting with other cats.

He held back a laugh, thinking it would be fun to watch Natsu struggle like that.

Now back in his apartment, Gray placed the salamander down on the right-side of the bed and situated himself down on the opposite side from the sleeping dragon slayer.

He watched as the pinkette's tail steadily swished from side to side. The soft pink cat ears occasionally twitched as he slept.

"He looks quite adorable when he's asleep. Especially with the whole neko getup." The ice mage thought to himself.

Slowly, he reached for Natsu's pink ears and began to touch and rub them. "So soft."

The pinkette began to shift awkwardly. He started to mewl and blushed in his sleep.

Gray froze at the sounds Natsu made. His face was flushed when he began to feel himself get turned on by the sounds the smaller male was making.

"Bastard...don't catch me off guard like that." The ravenette murmured to the sleeping male next him.

He stared at the pinkette and started to rub his ears again, making him shift and moan.

Slowly, Gray brought his face closer to Natsu's soft, little cat ear and licked them. This made the sleeping mage moan louder as his ears shot up at the sudden cold touch on them.

The ice mage continued to lick and, occasionally, bite the salamander's tiny cat ears.

"I-I can't stop..." The ravenette softly spoke to himself. "More..."

"Ha..a...ah!" The salamander finally cracked his eyes open, breathing heavily as the older male sucked on the tip of his ears. "Nya!"

"That was such a big reaction..." The ice mage continued to talk to himself, not currently aware that Natsu was awake.

He let his hands slide down the pinkette's small body, grabbing his crotch through his pants.

"Nna...! Ah!" Natsu eyes shot wide open at the sudden action.

_W-What was happening? Why i-is this happening to me?_ Natsu thought to himself as he moaned and mewled even louder, when the ice mage began to rub his crotch even more. "Gah!"

"I don't think I want it to stop." Gray dropped his lips onto the pinkette's neck and began to lick, suck, bite – whatever his instincts told him to do. He didn't care what he was doing. It felt good; maybe too good.

"Aah!...s-stop!" Even thought Gray's touches were cold as ice, Natsu's whole body felt hot; like burning hot! He couldn't understand why. "Aa...nya~"

Gray bit into the base of the pinkette's neck, marking the soft, (formerly) flawless skin. As he pulled away, for a short second, he watched as blood began to trickle out of the freshly made wound. He quickly lapped all the blood up, tasting the heated warm blood of the dragon slayer – who just kept moaning and squirming.

The ice mage flipped the salamander from his side and onto his back, and crawled over his small body. He let his face drop back down to the younger male's body. He started to flick and lick the boy's flushed pink nipples, making him squirm.

"A-ah! Ha...ah...s-stop...nya~" Natsu mewled. His hands rested on the older male's bare chest, trying to push him off, but he was too weak due to Loki's spell on him. "G-Gray!"

Gray pulled away and looked up at flushed pinkette with lustful eyes.

Damn! He liked it when the salamander screamed his name out like that, it turned him on.

He sunk back down into Natsu's neck and sucked on the very spot he had bitten earlier.

This made Natsu moan louder. "Ah! S-stop...Gray!"

Slowly, but, at the same time, quickly, the ice mage removed the dragon slayer's clothes; discarding them on the floor. Natsu whimpered and whined as Gray did so.

He wanted to disappear, right now. Why was Gray doing this to him? He thought they were rivals, and were suppose to hate each other. Then why was this happening?

The pinkette's breathing intensified as Gray went back to sucking and teasing his nipples. "G-Gray...noo, ah!"

He couldn't recall shutting his eyes, but his eyes shot back, wide open when he felt the cold wetness of Gray's mouth on the tip of his shaft and the slight suction.

"Ah...G-Gray!"

The ice mage smirked as he continued to suck and lick up the shaft, making the salamander moan louder.

"I...hah...Gray...noo..aah." Natsu couldn't contain himself and was burning up. _Why are you doing this? I though you hated me?_

"Aah!" The pinkette's ears shot up straight at the fast motions underneath him. He clutched the bed sheets, panting loudly.

Gray let his tongue swirl around him and watched as the pinkette's breath caught. The pinkette struggled to keep his eyes open, but remained open and watched the ice mage tease his cock. Slowly, the ravenette pressed down. He hummed around him and then pulled back with a _'pop!'_

Natsu let out a strangled cry as he arched his back. The moans grew louder, every time. "Nya...Nna!"

He had the shaft all the way at the back of his throat, ever bit of it. It was slightly choking him, but he didn't care. This felt way too good for him to stop now.

"Aah...ha...na..." Natsu struggled to breathe. Gray's fast movements were too much for him to handle. He didn't know how much longer he could handle all this. "G-Gra- Ah!"

The ice mage pressed back down on the shaft, making the dragon slayer moan loudly. He began to thrust up and down on the shaft, making the pinkette go wild. He couldn't hold it anymore and had to let loose.

Natsu clenched the bedsheets, tighter as he screamed out Gray's name, coming into his ice cold mouth.

Warm, sticky cum filled the ice mage's mouth before he finally lifted his head up to look at the heavily breathing salamander, with hunger in his eyes. He swallow ever single bit of cum in his mouth and lick his lips.

"Mmm you taste good. I want more." The ravenette smirked, making the pinkette blush and whimper.

Gray crept up to Natsu's cat ears once again gave them a long lick. This made Natsu squirm and mewl again. "N-no...don't."

Natsu cursed himself for being so weak and not able to do anything. He'd kill Loki, later, for putting this spell on him.

"Aah...nya~" The pinkette was caught off guard as Gray had stuck two fingers up his ass and started scissoring him. "Ah...nna...stop...ah ha..."

The ravenette continued to scissor the smaller male, making him make all sorts of sexual noises. He then finally discarded his boxers before carefully lifting Natsu up.

"W-what are you...?" He begun but before the dragon slayer could finish his sentence, he was brought back down, right on to the ice mage's large shaft. "Aaah! G-Gray!"

Tears weld up in his eyes, slowly falling from his pained face as the pain struck his backside. "Oh...ah...hah aa..."

The ice mage licked the tears from his face, tasting the saltiness in them. "Shh...it'll be okay. I make sure to go slow at first."

Natsu was breathing hard. He didn't want to live anymore; nothing made sense anymore. Didn't Gray hate him? They were rivals after all, and he always showed the irritation in his face whenever Natsu was around. So why was he doing this to him? Was he trying to destroy Natsu's virgin body for revenge? Was he being controlled by someone? Did Gray find out his actual feelings towards the ice mage and was trying to fuck with him to mess with his mind and ruin his life? What was it and why was Gray acting like this?

The pinkette couldn't control his feelings anymore and tears began to fall faster from his face. He hiccuped, and his breath hitched as he tried to wipe away the tears.

Gray eyes went wide. "Oi! What happened? I told you I'd be gentle. Does it hurt _that_ bad?"

Worry replaced the lust in the ice mage's dark eyes.

Did he hurt the pinkette, badly? Does he not like it? What was wrong? Gray couldn't understand.

"Oh god..." The ravenette's eyes widen. He didn't think about this before starting this. He scolded himself in the back of his mind for taking it this far without realizing that Natsu could be a virgin. "Are you a virgin?"

The pinkette hiccuped, trying to cover his face. He felt so weak and small in front of Gray, and not just because of Loki's spell. But because he was crying like a baby in front of the very person who hated him and would embarrass him in front of the whole guild!

"Shit...You are, aren't you?" The ice mage looked up, apologetically, at the teary dragon slayer in front of him. "I'm so sorry...You probably were saving this moment for someone else."

Natsu shook his head, still covering his teary face, while hiccuping a response. "I...I..." He began but lost the courage to say whatever it was he want to say.

Gray frowned before calmly speaking up. "It's fine, you don't have to say anything. I understand."

The pinkette shook his head again. "N-no..," was all could say as he sob.

"What do you mean by _'No?'_" The ice mage raised an eyebrow. He didn't quite understand what was going on through that tiny brain of his. "I don't understand what you're trying to tell me."

Natsu swallowed hard, and uncovered his red, blotchy, tearful eyes.

The ravenette bit his lip as he looked in horror at his teary face. He felt horribly guilty for this and wanted to just disappear.

Erza had told him to take care of Natsu and keep him safe until the spell wore off, but here he was hurting Natsu in more ways than one.

_'I want to die...'_ He thought to himself.

Gray lifted Natsu off of him, startling the salamander. He got up and sat on the opposite end of the bed, covering his face in his hands. "I'm sorry, for ruining everything for you. I failed to keep you safe."

The ice mage bit his lip, refusing to let any tears from falling.

"G-Gray..." Came the pinkette's breathless, hiccuping voice, making Gray momentarily hold his breath.

Was Natsu going to get mad at him? Was he going to threaten to tell everyone at the guild that he practically tried to _rape_ him? "Oh god, why did I even do that? I should've stopped and just left the room. What the fuck is wrong with me!?" Gray thought aloud to himself, running a hand through his unwashed ink-like hair.

He felt like such an asshole, for trying to make Natsu do something he didn't want any part of. Especially since he was a virgin! Gray ruined Natsu's first time. The salamander probably dreamed of doing this with someone else, like Lucy or Lisanna, but here he was destroying what could've been the most blissful moment of Natsu's life by doing him when he should've be protecting him.

A lone tear fell from the ice mage's eye as he hiccuped softly, but loud enough for the dragon slayer to hear him.

"G-Gray..." The pinkette spoke again, slowly calming down his own tears. "W-Why did you do it? I-I thought you h-hated me?"

The dragon slayer looked down at the bedsheets with sadness. His tail slowly swayed back and forth, and his ears slightly twitched at the coldness in the room.

"A-are you trying to fuck w-with my feelings and hurt me f-for revenge or something?" He wrapped his arms around himself, shivering. A tear fell from his eye, slowly trailing down his face and falling down on the bedsheets below him.

Gray froze and sat there stunned. Feelings? Did Natsu have feelings for him?

A hiccup escaped the pinkette's lips as he continued to speak. "I-I'm a virgin...Yes! B-but that's not why I'm crying."

The ice mage turned around to look at the tearful boy.

"It's-It's because..." The dragon slayer breath slowed as he took a deep breath and let the words flow out of him. "It's because, I love you-you asshole. But I know that you hate me cuz-cuz we're r-rivals and you don't want anything to-to do with me. You probably would've left me in a-an alley way if Erza didn't threaten you to take c-care of me. I know you hate me, and when you did, what we were just doing right now, I felt my heartbreak, cuz I knew you were probably just fucking with my heart and wanted to break me. W-Well, you won... You won, Gray, you fucking won!"

Tears rapidly fell from the smaller males eyes and he yelled the last part. All those bottled up feelings were out, and now Gray could fuck with those feelings however he wanted. Whether it was by telling the whole guild or just to tease him and blackmail him with. Whatever it was, Natsu didn't care anymore. If Gray was gonna be the jerk to hurt Natsu even more than he already has, then be it! Natsu didn't care anymore, he just wanted to die and parish from this world. His feelings meant nothing to anyone, and they just continued to mess with them anyways.

The pinkette covered his face in his hands, letting all his tears fall. He occasionally hiccuped and loudly sobbed.

He felt like such a baby as he did this. _'Stupid spell, making me look even weaker in front Gray. He probably thinks I'm some weak cry baby bitch, or something...'_

He cried even more, closing his eyes and hugging his own freezing cold body. His tail wrapped itself around his waist as well, trying to warm him up, even if it was just slightly.

Natsu hated feeling this weak. When the spell wears off, he'd disappear on a long mission so he wouldn't have to see anyone's face for a long time, especially since Gray would've told everyone in Magnolia about his feelings and all the crying, and how weak he was.

"Maybe if I'm lucky I'll be killed on the mission and won't have to face anyone ever again." He unintentionally, spoke aloud.

Suddenly, Natsu's bright green eyes widen when he felt the ice mage's icy hands pull him into his arms.

"G-Gray?" The pinkette spoke through sobs. He was really confused, and couldn't understand why Gray was doing. Maybe this was all just horrible nightmare and Natsu would wake up any minute now, in his own warm bed.

"Shut up, will you. I don't want to hear another word from you, if you're gonna talk like that." The icy voice spoke up.

"G-Gray..." The pinkette looked at the ice mage. Was he really that mad at Natsu? He really did hate his guts, didn't he...

"I said shut up, squinty-eyes! I've had enough of your bullshit, now it's your turn to listen to me. Got it?"

Natsu simply just nodded, shivering at the coldness in the room.

Gray took a deep breath, before exhaling cold air onto Natsu's back, making him shiver slightly.

"You think I hate you, don't you, huh? Hah! You're such a stupid brat sometimes, but I've always liked you, you idiot." He nuzzled his nose into the base of the pinkette's neck, taking in his strange scent. The salamander's entire body shivered at the cold feeling.

"...nya!" Natsu blushed, as the strange noises escaped his mouth.

"You think I'm going to hurt you and make you suffer? I'm not fucking insane, you know. Sure, I get pissed off and fight you, sometimes, but I wouldn't ever go _this_ far just to get revenge on you. **Never!**"

The pinkette felt a tear slowly fall from his eyes and onto the bed sheet. What was Gray saying? He couldn't understand. Why couldn't Gray just hurry up and fucking kill him already; so he wouldn't have to be stuck in this situation anymore.

"Truthfully speaking, I was planning to leave you in some alley way along with some stray cats, so you could go live with them, instead of with me. But I'm glad I didn't." The ice mage began to lick the pinkette's soft, fluffy cat ears, making him twitch and mewl.

"Aa...s-stop tha-" The dragon slayer began to speak but was cut off when his mouth was suddenly covered with a cold hand and was shoved back down to the mattress. He yelped through the icy hand, and grabbed it, trying to pry the hand off his small mouth.

Gray hushed the younger male under him. "You're so noisy."

Before Natsu could react, the hand was removed and, almost instantly, icy cold lips were pressed against his fiery ones. Natsu had his mouth slightly open to breath, before, which Gray had taken the advantage of when he smashed his lips against his, and shoved his tongue through.

The smaller male's eyes shot wide open; stunned at the sudden action. Was this really happening? Or was he dreaming?

The pinkette's cheeks were burning up as he moaned into the kiss. His tail swished happily underneath him, while his ears, drooped down in a cute bunny-like way.

Gray's tongue licked ever inch of his mouth, and even sucked on the small pink tongue in the salamander's mouth as well.

All this made Natsu mewl louder, he couldn't control himself. "Nya~"

A string of saliva connected their mouths as the ravenette finally pulled apart to breath. He look down at the breathless boy beneath, observing all his curves and bends on his body. His eyes drifted to a certain spot, making him smirk before he eyes looked back up into the pinkette's green eyes.

"You're so slutty." He laughed making the pinkette blush wildly.

"S-Shut up!" He tired to cover his face with his hands, but Gray caught them, placing them both above his head. "Aah! Gra~ay!"

Natsu whined and squirmed underneath the stronger male, trying to free himself. "L-Let me go!"

"Aww, but the fun's barely even started yet." The ravenette smirked, making the pinkette whine and squirm more.

"Gra~ay!" He whined. The pink ears on his head, twitched and dropped on the side as he whimpered.

Gray chuckled lightly and kissed the smaller male, passionately, before slowly looking back up into Natsu's green eyes.

The salamander stop squirming and panted heavily, staring back into the ice mage's own dark orbs. "Gr-Gray..."

The ravenette smirked and nipped his sensitive cat ear.

Natsu began to mewl and moan, breathlessly. "Nya!..ha..Nna...Gray, d-don't! Not...there!"

He whimpered and arched his back slightly as Gray slowly lick and suck the entire ear, along with his other hand rubbing and teasing the dragon slayer's tail.

This was all to much for Natsu, and he felt his release coming, once again.

"Gah!...G-gray...I-I'm go-nna-"

The ravenette smashed his lips against the pinkette's soft ones, once again. Natsu groaned into the kiss when he felt Gray grab the tip of his member. Gray pulled away, but still kept his hand tightly around the salamander's leaking member.

"Not yet." He spoke harshly, making Natsu shiver in response.

Suddenly, Gray rammed into Natsu, surprising him.

"Aah!" Tears brimmed his eyes as the pain struck him in the arse. "Hah...ah.."

"Shhh...Relax." The ice mage kissed the pinkette's lip and left a trail of kiss, right down his jawline to his chest. "I won't hurt you, and promise I never will. Just trust me."

The ice mage's dark orbs stared into the tearful green ones.

To Natsu and Gray, it felt like time was standing still. Neither one moved, or spoke or anything. They just stared into each others eyes and waited for Natsu.

Finally, the fire dragon slayer swayed his tail and nodded to let Gray know he could move. "...I-I think y-you can move now." He spoke nervously.

Natsu felt extremely nervous. He didn't have any experience in this and was scared it would hurt and leave him in pain for days. But Gray seemed like he knew what he was doing and he trusted the ice mage, so he knew he could do this. Natsu could do it!

"Don't worry, I'll be gently." the ice mage smiled before slowly sliding out of Natsu and ramming back in, making the salamander cringe and breath harder.

"F-Faster...p-please." He pleaded, holding on tight to Gray's fit shoulders.

The ice mage smirked and leaned down to his ear. "I never expected you to be so _slutty, _Natsu."

Natsu shivered at the cold breaths, that tickled his ear. "...p-please!"

Gray smiled and kissed the boy, just as he thrusts into him again, harder this time, compared to before.

The pinkette moaned into the kiss as the thrusts gradually got faster. It hurt Natsu, but he liked this kind of pain. The pain weirdly brought him pleasure, rather than the _'It-hurts-so-much-I-might-die' _kind of pain feeling. Natsu didn't understand why. Was he suppose to feel this? Or was he just losing his mind?

Natsu's thoughts were cut off when Gray thrust right into the pinkette's _'special'_ spot. He pulled apart from the kiss, leaning his head back and started moaning and mewling loudly.

"Ah!...Nya! G-gray, that...s-spot!"

The ice mage smirked and placed kisses all over Natsu's soft, sweat covered chest. His body was burning up and he could practically feel the heat radiating off him and onto himself (especially inside of him!) He thrust into Natsu again, harder this time, right in that _'sweet'_ spot of his, making the salamander go wild.

"Ah! Gra~ay!" He mewled loudly, in a tone that Gray thought was _really_ sexy.

"I-I...ah...I'm gonna..cum." The salamander tried to speak, but it was hard to when the he loved was ramming into his _'sweet'_ spot, making him moan louder and feel so good. "ah, I-I can't...hold it no more!"

The ice mage hushed to fire dragon slayer by kissing him, slowly sliding his tongue into his hot caverns. At the same time he kept thrusting into him, roughly, making him moan louder into the kiss. On top of that, Gray had grabbed Natsu's throbbing, leaking member and began stroking it in fast rhythm to the thrusting.

This was all way too much for Natsu. He suddenly pull apart from the kiss and moan loudly, screaming Gray's name as he released. "Ah, Gra~ay!"

Natsu's seed squirted out all over his and Gray's abdomens, along with Gray's hand that was stroking his member.

The ice mage groaned loudly, as the pinkette quickly tightened up. "Argh...You're so tight."

The pinkette was out of breath and couldn't speak properly, anymore. All that came out of his slightly opened mouth was the loud moaning and mewls. "Aah!"

Gray embraced the pinkette, bringing him closer, while thrusting him roughly a last few times before moaning and cumming inside of Natsu. Both of them moaned loudly as Gray road out his release.

Natsu shivered at the cold, weird feeling of the strange liquid inside of him.

When Gray finally pulled himself out of Natsu and collapsed beside him, Natsu twitch at the cold, weird feeling. Some of the ice mage's cold fluids slowly leaked out from the pinkette's hot arse, down to his thighs and onto the now dirtied bedsheets.

He blushed in embarrassment, and tried to cover it up.

The ice mage had positioned his head up on his arm. He laughed at the flustered fire dragon slayer, next to him. He thought Natsu looked adorable like this, although he was always adorable, just ten times more, now that he was a _neko._ He reached over and kissed the salamander's forehead, and smiled at the surprised _neko_ boy.

"W-what was that for?" He mumbled.

"Why? Can't I kiss my _boyfriend_ whenever I want?" The ice mage smirked and snickered.

The pinkette's face was flushed, and he shaking. "B-b-boyfriend!? W-what d-do you mea-!?"

Gray cut him off and kiss him roughly, pushing his tongue through, making Natsu mewl. He licked every bit of the hot caverns, even grazed his canines. He skillfully scooped Natsu's tongue into his mouth and sucked on the soft member, making the fire mage's mewls get louder.

When they finally pulled apart for air, a string of spit still connected their mouths. The ice mage wiped it away, and snickered as the dragon slayer's face turned even redder.

"What? You don't like it?" There was a sly look in his eye as he said that.

The question made flustered the pinkette, who indeed liked it but found it awkward to answer to such a bold question. He slightly nodded and covered his face.

Gray chuckled lightly and pulled the pinkette in his embrace. "You're so cute when you're all flustered like that, you know that right?"

"S-shut up, droopy-eyes." The pinkette mumbled into his chest.

There was silence amongst the two, for over five minutes, when the ravenette was almost. But just as Gray _almost_ fell asleep, the soft voice of the dragon slayer in his arms spoke up.

"Gray...?" The voice was almost a murmur, since he spoke softly into the ice mage's chest.

The ravenette responded with a tired, "hmm?" His eyes were shut close, but he was awake enough to hear his little dragon slayer's words.

"...Did you really mean it when you said all that?" Natsu looked down sadly.

Gray sat up wide awake; concern filled his face. "What? What do you mean?"

"I mean...before all this...before Loki's stupid spell turning me into this, you never even once looked at me in _that_ way. You always seemed to hate my guts..." Tears weld up in the pinkette's eyes. He bit his lip, trying to hold back a sob. "...and-and you just suddenly j-jumped me when I was just trying to sleep, right now...I feel like after I change back you'll go back to your regular life and hate me again... and.."

"Shut up!" Natsu froze, startled by the sudden loudness of Gray's voice. Was he mad?

"...Gray.."

"I said, _shut up!_" The pinkette shut his mouth and just looked down again, with sadness.

Was Gray mad at him? He didn't say anything wrong, did he? He just asked a simple question...

"Now look here, I like you – no wait...LOVE you. And I **mean** it. And I have for a long time, not because of the whole neko getup, ok? Sure it makes you look really cute and all, but I love you for who you are, not because of this whole new look. You think I've always hated you right? Well, sure you pissed me off, and I'd get angry, often. But I never knew you liked me – thought you hated me more than liked me, to be honest – nor did I bother saying anything. I didn't wanna ruin our friendship by saying something stupid." The ice mage stared down into green eyes of the dragon slayer. His eyes barely blinking as he spoke with a serious tone.

Natsu just stared back up in disbelief at the ice mage. Did he really mean all those things or was he dreaming?

"Honestly, I never thought we'd ever be _more_ than just friends. That we'd always stay as rivals; at each other throats and fighting like there was no tomorrow. I never would've imagined we'd do something like this, one day." The ravenette looked at the pinkette with half-lit eyes and sighed. "If you think that this was a mistake, that you wanna go back to hating me and want me to get out of your life, I do just that... And I'll never come near you again- Oi!"

The ice mage eyes widen as he felt the smaller male tighten his grip around him. "Oi, Natsu? What's the meaning of t-?"

He was suddenly cut off as warm lips crushed into his cold ones. He stared in shock at the pink-neko boy before the boy pulled away, staring back at him with longing in his emerald eyes.

"...W-what was that for?" The ice mage stared back, bewildered.

"Why? Can't I kiss my _boyfriend_ whenever I want?" Now it was Natsu's turn to smirk back at the ice mage.

Gray felt a blush escape his cheeks, and turned his face away. He thought Natsu looked really sexy smirking like that!

"Tch..."

The pinkette laughed lightly, and kissed Gray on the cheek, before resting his head back on the ravenette's bare chest.

The ice mage smiled, kissing the soft pink hair of the dragon slayer. "I love you."

Natsu blushed before softly replying back his own love confession. "I love you too, Gray."

The two were entwine with pure silence, for at least a minute before Natsu broke the silence again.

"Say, Gray... What if...What if I never change back into my regular form?" His pink tail swayed, slowly, brushing against the covers.

The ravenette sighed, a thought for a moment before responding. "Well, I'd go all out and search for a way to turn you back. But honestly, I wouldn't mind living with a sexy kitty like you."

Natsu's face turn bright red, and stared up in embarrassment at the ice mage. His ears shot up straight and his tail stop swaying. "S-shut up!"

Gray smirked, and chuckled to himself. He kissed Natsu's cat ears, making mewl.

"Nya! Don't d-do that, bastard!" He blushed even more.

The ice mage continued to nibble on the soft pink ear, making Natsu mewl even more. "S-stop tha-nya ah!"

"You're such a cute cat." The ravenette mumbled softly before pulling away to kiss the pink-neko boy on the lips.

When he pulled away he smirked, closing his eyes to fall asleep. He poked at the pink cat ears a few times, making the pinkette twitch and mewl, before finally dozing off.

"Bastard..." The pinkette said, as he closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.

* * *

**Story inspired by Blackmistress' story _The Magical Cat Will Play - _ s/10905951/1/The-Magical-Cat-Will-Play**


End file.
